The Angel and the Rebel
by GutterBallet
Summary: Modern.Christine,the rebellious rock'n'roll queen wants to be a famous singer,but she's only one of the millions with the same desire.When all hope seems lost,somebody comes to help her,and their endless struggle with each other begins.


**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, or any song which appear in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

Christine barely got off the bus when she heard her friend Meg calling her excitedly.

"Hey, Chriss! Over here!"

"Coming!"

She replied with a smile, waving to her. Meg was pretty as usual: she wore a black tank-top and a tartan mini skirt. Her honey-blond hair was naturally straight, for which Christine were always jealous. Her own mane of brown curls was unmanageable.

They welcomed each other with three kisses on the cheek as always, but this time Meg hugged her friend tightly after it.

"You will do very well, I'm sure!"

"Hopefully. Meg, I'm not sure about this. What if I will make a total idiot out of myself?"

"Then we'll have to look for a new place to spend our Saturday nights! Come on! I'm freezing! "

She exclaimed, tugging at Christine's arm. They were in front of the Valhalla, a run-down warehouse in the outskirts of the city which operated as a the biggest rock club in the area. The two girls were there every Saturday for almost a year now.

Meg bought her ticket at the entrance, where colourful posters advertised: VALHALLA'S NEXT TALENT – CONTEST TONIGHT. Meanwhile, Christine told her name to the vendor. He looked at the list, and nodded.

"You will perform. Here you are, and good luck. "

He handed over a pass labelled "Artist" to Christine, which she hung in her neck. Her throat was too dry to say anything except a gruff "thanks". As they entered the club, the nervousness only grew in her. The place was crowded. Familiar faces were all around, and most of them noticed the girls' arrival.

"Hey, Meg! Hey, Miss Rebel! Heard you'll be on stage tonight!"

"Good luck Chriss! You will rock!"

"Hey babes, you look HOT."

Christine rolled her eyes, and started to navigate her friend in the opposite direction. Buquet was already drunk, and therefore even stupider than usually. Normally Christine would have replied sharply – she despised Buquet – but this night wasn't even near to normal.

" Let's go to the lavatory" Meg suggested, and Christine gladly followed her.

As they arrived the blond closed the door behind them, then turned to her friend.

"Christine, don't be so scared! You CAN sing!"

"Yeah, you think so. Ok, I know that I was the one who signed up, but I'm a bit unsure, that's all. You know I didn't sing in public since father died…"

"I know. But believe me, everything's gonna be alright. You will rock! Will Raoul come to see you?"

Hearing his name Christine blushed, which added some colour to her pale face. She started to fumble with her hair before answering.

"Nope, he can't… his grandma's birthday is today. They are celebrating at home. "

"Sweet." Meg grinned sarcastically. "How was your first date? You haven't told me about it much!"

"Uh-oh. It was OK. Actually, it was great. He's such a nice guy…"

"And handsome."

"Of course. But he seems too nice to me, I mean, she deserves a good girl. One who wants to go to college, has a normal family and stuff. Not a riot like me."

"You are insane! Good girls are boring, and I'm pretty sure he knows that, too. Why do you think he wants to date with you so badly? He likes you, Chriss. "

Christine didn't reply. She was staring at her reflection in the dirty mirror, and all she saw was a frightened 17-year old in a leather jacket. She never was the one to get herself up; Meg was always the prettier, and Christine the sporty. For her debut in Valhalla she only wore her favourite jeans, a pair of Converse and a black top with the word "Rebel" on it. It eventually became her nickname among her acquaintances.

Someone took the microphone outside to announce the beginning of the contest, so the girls hurried out to the stage. Christine felt butterflies in her stomach, and she prayed for the feeling to disappear when it's her turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girl and boys, welcome to Valhalla's singer contest! We have 15 participants, each with a song which shouldn't be longer than 4 and a half minutes. Please guys, be polite even if the performance actually sucks…"

Giggles were heard all over the audience, but Christine only turned whiter. meg hugged her once more.

"After the show you can vote for one hour to the singer you liked best. Only one vote from one person, don't try to cheat, you can't. The winner's prize is the opportunity to record his/her demo at a professional studio. Now, if all's clear, let's begin!"

The field was mixed. There were a few contestants who were very good in Christine's opinion, but the majority was untalented. Some of them only wanted attention: two guys hit the stage drunk, causing the audience a 4 and half minute pain. Finally, an animator warned Christine that she's next.

"And now, our seventh number is Christine Daaé, with Running up that Hill, the Within Temptation version. Enjoy!"

The music started, and she walked to the up the stage, switching on the microphone with a trembling finger. The lights were blinding; she couldn't make out one single face from the audience. it was a moving black ocean before her. When the guitars joined in the melody, she moved to the front, letting the adrenaline rush through her. The time has come. She lifted the microphone, and started to sing.

_It doesn't hurt me  
Do you wanna feel how it feels?  
Do you wanna know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you wanna hear about the deal that I'm making?  
It's you and me, yeah_

She added all her energy into the song, which she listened to countless times at home or wherever she went. She sang for herself, for Meg, for the memory of her father. She didn't even notice that she's running up and down on the stage, pouring her heart into her performance. Her ringing voice filled the hall, and although she made mistakes, her power left the audience entirely speechless. People who were waiting for their drinks at the bar rushed to the stage, to find out who is this little bunch of energy, dominating the scene.

_And if I could  
Make a deal with God  
And let him swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building_

Her time expired soon, and she was overwhelmed by the roar of clasping hands, screams and cheers. She bent awkwardly, and hurried off the stage. Meg already waited for her at the stairs.

"Well done, girl! You were amazing! You will win! Now let's get something to drink…"

Christine just grinned, feeling as light as a feather. She followed her friend to the bar, receiving compliments from almost every people.

Far above, beneath the roof of the building, a dark figure smirked too.


End file.
